


#9: machine

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#9: machine

~*~

“Normally,” Lestrade says shaking his head, “you put a lot of fuel into an engine and it runs for a bit; with Holmes, you put no fuel whatsoever in him and he runs for weeks.”

~*~


End file.
